2009 USA new product catalog
Solid body guitars Signature models Steve Vai * JEM7EAFX (page 6) Paul Gilbert * PGM401 Matt Bachand * MBM2 (page 7) Andy Timmons * AT100CL Omar Rodriguez-Lopez * ORM1 (page 19) RG series Prestige line * RG3620Z (page 2) * RG3570Z (page 3) * RG3550MZ (page 4) * RG1550ML (page 5) * RG1550M * RG1527M Standard line * RGT42DXFM (page 8) * RG420FB * RG420CM (page 9) * RG420EG * RG370DX * RGT6EXFX (page 10) * RGT42FXQM * RGR421EXFM * RG7321FM (page 11) GIO line/ miKro series * GRGM21M (page 19) * GRGM21L RGA series Prestige line * RGA321 (page 11) Standard line * RGA42FM SV series Prestige line * SV5470F (page 12) S series Prestige line * S5470 Standard line * S670PB (page 13) * S620EXFB * S470DXQM * S7320 X series Destroyer * DTT700 (page 14) Xiphos * XPT700XH (page 15) * XPT700 ART series Standard line * ART420 (page 16) * ART300 * ART100 * ART100L GIO line * GART30 (page 20) ARX series * ARX320 SA series * SAS36BG (page 17) * SA260FM SZR series * SZR520 Jet King (JTK) series * JTK30 (page 18) * JTK30H * JTK40 Hollow body guitars Artcore Custom * AF105SM (page 22) * AFS75T * AF75TDG (page 23) * AS73 * AS73L Electric basses SR series Prestige line * SR5000E (page 32) * SR5005E * SR5006E * SR4000E (page 33) * SR4005E Standard line * SR600 (page 35) * SR605 * SR500L * SR505L * SR300 (pages 36–37) * SR305 GIO line * GSR200FM (page 38) * GSR200FML * GSR205FM (page 39) * GSR205 * GSR206 * GSR105EX * GSR100EX Signature models Peter Iwers * PIB1 (page 34) Paul Romanko * PRB2 (page 43) Mike D'Antonio * MDB2 (page 45) Paul Gray * PGB1 * PGB1L ART Bass series Standard line * ARTB100 (page 40) BTB series Standard line * BTB775PB (page 41) * BTB776PB * BRB570MFM SRX series Standard line * SRX470 (page 42) * SRX475 (page 44) Iceman Bass series Standard line * ICB300EX (page 46) Jet King Bass series Standard line * JTKB200 (page 46) Acoustic guitars Ambiance series * A300E (page 25) * A200E (page 26) * A100E (page 27) Exotic Woods (EW) series * EW50MPSE (page 28) * EW40CBE * EW20SGE AEG series * AEG10E (page 29) Artwood series * AW30 * AW30ECE Daytripper series * DT100E (page 30) * DT100ECE AEB series * AEB10E (page 31) Amplifiers, electronics & accessories : Pages 20–21, page 24 Full catalog Note: Many model numbers listed in the "2009 New Stuff at NAMM" catalog included the finish codes. These finish codes are ''not considered part of the model name so they are omitted here.'' 2009 Winter NAMM catalog front-back cover.jpg | Cover 2009 Winter NAMM catalog p2-3.jpg | pages 2–3 2009 Winter NAMM catalog p4-5.jpg | pages 4–5 2009 Winter NAMM catalog p6-7.jpg | pages 6–7 2009 Winter NAMM catalog p8-9.jpg | pages 8–9 2009 Winter NAMM catalog p10-11.jpg | pages 10–11 2009 Winter NAMM catalog p12-13.jpg | pages 12–13 2009 Winter NAMM catalog p14-15.jpg | pages 14–15 2009 Winter NAMM catalog p16-17.jpg | pages 16–17 2009 Winter NAMM catalog p18-19.jpg | pages 18–19 2009 Winter NAMM catalog p20-21.jpg | pages 20–21 2009 Winter NAMM catalog p22-23.jpg | pages 22–23 2009 Winter NAMM catalog p24-25.jpg | pages 24–25 2009 Winter NAMM catalog p26-27.jpg | pages 26–27 2009 Winter NAMM catalog p28-29.jpg | pages 28–29 2009 Winter NAMM catalog p30-31.jpg | pages 30–31 2009 Winter NAMM catalog p32-33.jpg | pages 32–33 2009 Winter NAMM catalog p34-35.jpg | pages 34–35 2009 Winter NAMM catalog p36-37.jpg | pages 36–37 2009 Winter NAMM catalog p38-39.jpg | pages 38–39 2009 Winter NAMM catalog p40-41.jpg | pages 40–41 2009 Winter NAMM catalog p42-43.jpg | pages 42–43 2009 Winter NAMM catalog p44-45.jpg | pages 44–45 2009 Winter NAMM catalog p46-47.jpg | pages 46–47 Sources * 2009 Ibanez Winter NAMM catalog, Ibanez USA, archived March 2009 See also * 2009 Asia catalog * 2009 Europe catalog * 2009 Japan catalog * 2009 North America catalog * 2009 USA catalog * 2009 Europe new product catalog Category:Ibanez catalogs Category:2009 catalogs Category:USA catalogs Category:Catalogs with prices